hihipuffyamiyumifandomcom-20200213-history
Talent Suckers / Olé! / Mini-Puffs
This is the second episode of HHPAY. Episode Recap 'Talent Suckers' The Tour Bus gets a flat tire. Ami and Yumi must find a way to get the tire fixed. They hear terrible music coming from a cave and go to inspect. They find the Talent Suckers, a vampire band that one day dreams of being good enough to play at Gloomy Sunday. The Talent Suckers ask Ami & Yumi to play a song for them to show them how talented they are. After finishing the song, they get scared and pass out in the cave. Upon wakening, the girls run back to the tour bus and find out that their talent has been stolen. They go to Gloomy Sunday to get their talent back but are ambushed by vampires. The pizza man arrives and delivers a garlic pizza to Kaz. When Kaz opens the pizza, the garlic weakens the vampires. Ami and Yumi got their talents back. At the end, we find out that there's more to Kaz than meets the eye. 'Olé!': Ami and Yumi go see the bullfights. When the bull sees Kaz covered in red, he charges right for him. Kaz is to scared to think and is petrified with fear. Ami and Yumi grab Kaz a save his life. The mayor decides to make Ami and Yumi fight El Diablo, the toughest bull around. Ami and Yumi try to run from their job but end up fighting El Diablo anyway. They run from El Diablo and are cornered. When they think the end has come, Kaz shows up with the tour bus disguised as a bull. El Diablo thinks that it's a real bull and is defeated. Kaz is then made the new Master Matador. Japanese translations: * "Ichi, ni. (一、二。) "- One, two * "Anata wa nemukunaru. (あなたは眠くなる。)" - You are getting sleepy. * "Hoka-sa no hanashi o shiyou.(ほかさ の はなし をしよう)" - Let's talk about other things. 'Mini-Puffs': Kaz decides to make baby versions of Ami and Yumi. He calls them "Mini-Puffs". The Mini Puffs Start stealing the spotlight from Puffy!. Kaz tells Ami and Yumi that they are now nannies for the Mini-Puffs. After taking too much torture, Ami and Yumi decide to quit. After quiting, Ami and Yumi realize that since they quit, there'll be no more Puffy AmiYumi. So, they go to get their rock star lives back. They find Kaz struggling with the Mini-Puffs. They agree to help him out, but he must sign their contract. So, Kaz signs it. The girls help calm the Mini-Puffs and get their fans back. Songs Talent Suckers * Urei Mini-Puffs * Sign Of Love (Ai No Shirushi) * Haruno Asa Errors/Goofs Talent Suckers: *When Yumi looks into her compact mirror to see if she still had a reflection, her reflection is not reversed. *When Ami and Yumi try to guess what the Talent Suckers took from them, Yumi's nose is layered under her iris coverup (or whatever it's called in Flash cartoon thingies). *Upon hearing that Ami and Yumi's talent was stolen, Kaz rips their contract slightly. But when Ami grabs it back from Kaz, the contract is not ripped. Ole!: *Matadors are from Mexico. *Although the recurring joke of the episode deals with a cat screeching whenever someone says "Los Gatos Feos", when the Mayor is introducing the crowd to Ami and Yumi's bullfight, he says, "Welcome! Citizens of Los Gatos Feos" and no cat screech is heard. *The Spanish signals shown are misspelled, Buenos Suerte should be written Buena Suerte (Good Luck), and Necesitas Esto should be La Necesitarán (You'll need it). Mini-Puffs: * The title card's letter colors are green and red (correct me if I am wrong). Then when the title card breaks to reveal the first scene, the letters are blue. * The brown-eyed baby of the Mini-Puffs is sent to the driver's seat of the tour bus, but when she opens her eyes in the next shot, they're blue. Trivia *'Running Gag': Whenever someone mentions "Los Gatos Feos", a cat screeches. This is because it's Spanish for "The Ugly Cats". Gallery Ole.jpg Hihi.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes